Come and find me
by SuperGeorgia
Summary: Danny and Sam have a fight and Sam runs out, will Danny figure out his feelings and get Sam back. DxS, R&R (SPOILER ALERT: happy ending) Adult content. Rating will probably change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Why do you _**have **_to do this every time I bring this up?!" Yelled a nineteen year old Danny Fenton as he crossed his arms over his plain black t-shirt.

"Because, you have only been dating for six months! How do you know you can trust her?!" Sam Manson yelled back, as she through her arms in the air for emphasis, 'causing her black and jeweled buster halter top to rise.

"Because Emma is my girlfriend, we don't keep secrets from each other, and if I want to tell her I'm Danny Phantom, I will, without the help of a sarcastic gothic bitch!"

Danny noticed the hurt and tears in her eyes and immediately regretted what he said, "Look Sam I'm-"

"Tired of me ruining your life, I get it. I'm ruining your relationship with Emma," she said trying to keep the tears from falling, "after I walk out that door you won't have to see or hear from me _ever again_." With that she walked over to the table near the apartment door to grab her purse. As she picked it up she knocked over a picture of her and Danny, as it hit the floor the glass on the frame shattered, but she paid it no mind as she walked out the door.

Danny winced as she slammed the door closed. All of a sudden he fell to his knees, 'cause hi legs just wouldn't hold him anymore.

He was so ashamed of himself, he just lost Sam. 'My Sam, wait, my Sam, where did that come from? I have a girlfriend, I don't feel that way about Sam... or do I? NO! No, no, no, ' he thought, 'I can't feel that way about Sam. I mean, sure I do get extremely jealous when she gets a new boyfriend, and when her last boyfriend broke up with her I wanted to go and rip his head clean off his shoulders, but that's just because I'm her best friend, but that dosen't explain why part of me was happy, some what relieved that she was single. Maybe, just maybe I do feel _that way _about Sam. The way my heart races when I see her, how much I love her smile, how I love her independents. I love it all, because I, Daniel Fenton am in love with Samantha Manson!'

With that thought running though his head he grabbed his jacket off the coat rack and his keys off the table (the same one Sam knocked the picture off of) and left his and Tucker's apartment look for Sam.

**A.N. **

**Sorry it's so short chapters will get longer, I chose to upload this it may not be real good so tell me if you like and want me to continue, I've got it written down in my story note book and all I have to do is type it on my phone. R&R so you know what to do hit that button!**


	2. Author's Note

**A.N.**

**I really hate to put an Author's note here but oh well, but I what wanted to say was I will post the rest of this story but when I have time and get over my writers block I will rewrite this story 'cause the fight SUCKS! I knew before I posted but I wanted to see if I was right and I was. BTW, the fight will probably be about the same topic but will be writen better (keep in mind I'm new at this) thanks for reading, oh I forgot to say type what eva but I wanted to say ****NO FLAMES!**** Please, Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam went to the one place she knew she could rant about her and Danny's fight, and she also knew that just in case Danny decided to look for her he wouldn't look there, 'That is if he was going to look for me.' She thought, and even if he did look, she knew val wouldn't rat her out.

At that moment she was sitting on the couch in Valerie's apartment, with a blanket on her lap, "-and then I ran out." Said Sam, as she finished her rant.

"I still can't believe he said that." Said Valerie as she looked at Sam in disbelief.

"Not only that, but he wants to tell that little witch that he's Danny Phantom!?" Yelled Val's roommate and Tucker's girlfriend, a dramatic eighteen year old girl with honey colored eyes and pixie cut platinum blonde hair.

"Rose, you don't have to scream we're right here!" Scolded Valerie,

"Sorry, over dramatic again. But is he crazy, as soon as he tell her she's _**going **_to turn on him." Said Rose a little calmer.

"I know." Stated Sam, as a single tear fell down her cheek.

**A.N.**

**Sorry if this sucks, I had to rewrite it I put details, but let's just say that's the last time I leave McDonald's fries on my open notebook, on the couch, where the dogs can get them...bye, bye notebook I write them down for a reason...any way R&R NO FLAMES.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I love the reviews I have gotten on this story. Thank you to,**

**(In Alphabetical order)**

**Danielle Fenton,**

**Lily Fenton Phantom,**

**morgan.r .stewart. 75,**

**NoOne's Twilight,**

**Thanks. Now on with the story.**

Chapter 3

Danny flew invisibly through Amity Park searching for Sam everywhere he could think. 'Come on Sam where are you, you can't have gotten far.' Danny thought as he flew over the park.

To him it felt like he looked all over Amity Park, 'Where could she be, well there is one place I haven't looked yet, but it's a very slim chance she'll be there... but it's worth a try, and if she's not there maybe Val will have an idea where she could be.' With that last thought going through his head he flew off to look for Sam... again.

As soon as Danny got to Val and Ro's apartment he was practically beating down the door.

All of a sudden Rose answered the door, "May I help you sir?" She asked innocently,

"Yes! Is Sam here!?" Danny nearly shouted, grabbing onto her upper arms and shaking her a little.

No, Danny, she's not here, now could you let go of of me?" She asked calmly.

As he let go a slight blush rouse to his cheeks, "Sorry, but she has to be here, this is the last place she could be, I have to find her." He stated frantically.

"Why do you need to find her so badly?" She asked, even though she already knew why, but she wanted to hear it from him.

"I said something I shouldn't have, and need to to take it back 'cause I love Sam and I can't stand to lose her." Said Danny,

Rose just stood in the door way with her mouth wide open."Oh my God, I can't believe he actually admitted it." Said Rose softly,

"What? You know what, never mind, I guess I better call it a night I'll have better luck when the sun is out. But if you see her please give me a call ok, bye." With that he left for his apartment.

**A.N.**

**If you don't like it I blame my dogs...ok that's a lie I could never blame my puppy's. But I have to say it's better than what I first wrote. R&R NO FLAMES.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I love pitbull's song **_**I know you want me **_**and I think I have a Danny Phantom songfic in the works in my head, but that's not a promise for a songfic but just FYI...**

Chapter 4

As he walked home he pasted Emma's apartment building, 'Might as well get this break over with,' he thought as he turned to go in the building.

As he got to her apartment he knocked on the door, just as his hand was back at his side the door swung open and Emma was in standing in the threshold smiling bright, that is until she recognized who it was was and she looked disappointed for a moment then quickly recovered. Danny, who didn't seem to notice the change in attitude or at least chose to ignore it, smiled back, "Hey, can we talk?" They both asked at the same time. "Hehe, why don't you come in and we can talk?" Asked Emma, moving out of the door way so Danny could get in.

"Thanks," he said as he walked past her in to the living room of her small apartment, "so what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, um y-you can go first." She studdered,

"That's ok, ladys first," he said, turning around to face her as she walked away from the front door.

"Ok, well I've been thinking about this, alot, and I think we should see other people. And before you-" she never got to finish her sentence because at that moment Danny decided to give her a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, I hate to admit it, but I came over here to break it off, I wanted it to be a neutral agreement but I knew I probably wouldn't get that lucky," he said, while pulling back. "So thank you so so so much."

"Wait, so you're not mad?"

"Nope,"

"Ok, so friends?" Asked Emma, extending her hand,

"Sure," replied Danny, shaking her hand, "I gotta get going, see ya later," said Danny walking out the door with a smile on this face, 'Finally, something's good happened, now all I have to do is find Sam and profess my undieing love for her... easier said than done,' he thought as he finished his walk home.


	6. Chapter 5

**I was going to use all of yesterday to type and update this story but when I woke up this morning my mom was sobbing so I went to check up on her and she was in the middle of the living room floor with my sis trying to get her to calm down and after she calmed down a little so she could talk she told us our grandfather died and it was 9:45 and he passed at 9:40. *sniffle* sorry for rambleing, you probably don't want to hear that but here is the next chapter...go on read it.**

Chapter 5

Sam was standing just inside the kitchen. She had walked in there just as someone knocked on the door, she was going to get it but Rose got to it before she could.

So she went to the fridge and got out a celery stick, as she bit in to it she could've sworn she heard Danny's voice yell, "-she has to be here, this is the last place she would be, I have to find her."

Next she heard Rose's voice but she tuned the rest out, Danny's looking for her? Why? She was brought out of her thought when she heard Danny talk again,

"I said something I shouldn't have, and need to take it back 'cause I love Sam and can't stand to lose her."

'Oh. My. God. He loves me? He loves me. HE LOVES ME!' Thought Sam excitedly, after she heard the door close she dropped her celery stick and as she saw Rose walk by she grabbed her by her shoulders and spun her around to face her.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" She asked Rose to make sure she wasn't hallucinating,

"Uh huh," a shocked Rose muttered,

"Oh. My. God," with that Sam ran into the living room to get her shoes, after she slipped on her heels she ran past Rose successfully knocking her out of her shock.

Rose ran after her until they got to the door, where Sam through the door open and ran out. As Rose got to door she yelled out, "Sam, wait, where are you going!?"

"To Danny's!" She yelled back,

As she said that she faded from site, all the while Rose stood in the doorway smiling. Just then Valerie came and stood beside Rose, "What?" Asked Valerie.

"Lovebirds." Rose said walking back into the apartment, her smile never fading.

Valerie just smiled while shaking her head, closing the door slowly.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After Danny left Emma's he continued to his apartment. Just as he was walking up the stairs to his floor he remembered that Tucker was at an all night study session with some of his college buddy's, so he was alone tonight.

As he got to his apartment he got out his key and unlocked the door. After he got in and closed the door he put his wallet and keys back on the table, and his jacket back on the coat rack, then he reached over to turn on the lights. When he looked back up he spotted something that definitely wasn't there when he left.

"Sam?" Asked Danny in disbelief, "How did you get in here?"

To answer his question she smirked and held up her key. "Hi,"

"W-what are you doing here?" He stuttered, walking a little closer.

"I was at Val and Ro's, and I heard you at the door talking to Rose..." she faded off while shuffling her feet.

"You h-heard that?" Danny asked nervously, as Sam slowly walked closer to him.

"Uh huh," she replied, walking even closer to him, "and I love you too." She said with a smile on her face, Danny visibly relaxed, but what she said next made him tense right back up, "But this isn't right."

"WHAT!? How could _this _not be right?" Danny said gesturing between them for emphasis, "I love you, this feels right to me, I want to be with you. Tell me if you still think this isn't right after this."

With that said, he kissed her, he kissed her so passionately her knees went weak, after she realized what was happening she pushed him away with the little strength she had.

No! Danny, you have a girlfriend." Said Sam,

"Actually, I don't on the way home I stopped by her place and we agreed to seeing other people." He said, with his famous grin that could make her melt.

"Oh my... ok I _did not _expect that."

He chuckled at that, then stated, "I love you Sam."

"I love you too." As she said that she smiled and there lips met in another passionate kiss, after they kissed for what felt like hours but really was only minutes they parted and he attacked her neck. She started to play with the hem of his shirt, he stopped the attacks on her neck just long enough for her to pull his shirt off, after his shirt landed somewhere in the room their eyes met and Sam only saw one thing in Danny's eyes: Love.

Their lips met in a chaste kiss and they laid back on the couch and enjoyed a night of passion.

**A.N.**

**OMG. I finished this chapter, yay.**

**Now one more chapter to go, I will write that one same way I wrote this one high on kit kats... the bad thing my king size kit kat broke in half :( but I'm happy I finished this chapter...BTW's I was watched a YouTube video the other day, it was called **_**Sh%t southern women say.**_** Not only is it funny but it's true to. BTW's Tennessee has the best BBQ. Trust me. :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**OMG. Thanks for the nice reviews guys. **

**I can't believe I finally got the last chapter up, So here it is.**

When Danny woke up he could feel Sam's bare back pressed up against his chest, 'I could wake up like this every morning.' He thought as he lowered his head down to her neck, inhaling her scent as he kissed the mark he left on her collar bone. After a few more gentle kisses to the mark he felt her stir, he stopped the kisses and she turned just enough to look over her shoulder and kiss him.

"Mmm, 'morning," he said between kisses.

"I could get use to this," Sam said against his lips.

At that Danny laughed and climbed on top of her, attacking her neck and leaving his mark on her a second time.

"You two lovebirds better not be going at it on _my _couch...again." a voice said from behind them.

"Hey Tuck," said Danny, as Tucker walked in front of the couch with a smirk on his face.

"I'm guessing with this scene you left Emma?" Asked the Techno geek,

"What are you doing here, and yes, I broke up with Emma." Said Danny, rolling his eyes while putting a pillow over Sam's chest.

"Whoohoo, I've got to go collected bets." Tucker said to himself.

"How it you bet on us, why?" Asked Sam narrowing her eyes at him.

"Oh come on, everyone knew you would get together, the question was when. And my bet won!" He said excitedly,

"Mm hmm well it's still wrong." Sam said matter of fatally.

"Yeah, well I've got to get my money, bye." He said while walking out the door. Danny just stared at Sam for a little bit, thinking about how lucky he was, and he was also thinking about yesterday and all that happened,

"I've got a bone to pick with Rose," he all of a sudden blurted out,

"What?" Sam asked looking confused,

"She lied to me and told me she didn't know where you were when you were in her apartment."

Sam just laughed and said, "I think that can wait lover boy." With that said she kissed him passionately.

"Bedroom?" He asked as they pulled apart for air,

"Bedroom." She said with a suggestive smile.

All he did was chuckle, picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, and that's where they spent their Saturday.

_**THE END.**_


End file.
